Manos Stefanidis
| cityofbirth = Athens | countryofbirth = Greece | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Banks City | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = 2000-2005 | youthclubs = AEK Athens | years = 2013-2018 2018- | clubs = Manorham Banks City | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Greece | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Manos Stefanidis (born February 19, 1987) is a Greek footballer who plays as a striker and center-forward. He currently plays in St. Gregory's League A for Banks City, having also spent five seasons with Manorham, also in St. Gregory. He has also been capped eight times for the Greek national team. Club career Manorham Stefanidis joined Manorham in the summer of 2013 and made his debut for the club on the opening day of the 2013-14 League A season. On October 18, 2014, Stefanidis scored twice in the final minutes against FC Chapman to help the team rally from 3-0 down at half-time to win 4-3; Stefanidis' goals, just five minutes apart, were the equalizing and match-winning goals. In the summer of 2016, Stefanidis switched his shirt number from 19 to 10. He once again led the Hammers in goalscoring in 2016-17 with 14 goals, tying him for 5th in the race for the Golden Boot. He did not register a hat-trick in 2016-17, but did have a pair of two-goal games just three days apart – on November 2, 2016 against Little Rouge and then on November 5 against Zane Hills. Entering 2017-18, the final year of his Manorham contract, Stefanidis scored the club's opening goal of the season in their first game on September 30, 2017, scoring just two minutes in from the penalty spot against Zane Hills. He broke the 10-goal mark once again and had a brace on November 3 in a 2-1 win over Helena Point Rangers, but scored just one goal in his team's last five matches and was unable to prevent Manorham from suffering their first-ever relegation to League B. With his Manorham contract expiring on July 1, 2018, Stefanidis opted for free agency as he wished to continue playing in League A. Banks City On July 10, 2018, Banks City signed Stefanidis to a two-year contract. He made his debut on opening day against New Castle at Redfield, but could only manage a second-half yellow card for simulation as City lost 2-0. The following week, however, he registered his first and second goals for his new club, helping the Harriers to a 3-0 home win over Winston Beach. He would follow that up a week later with a match-winner in the second half of a 2-1 win over Union Town; another brace on December 2 earned City a share of the points in a 2-2 draw with FC Chapman. Stefanidis finished 2018-19 with 12 goals, with all but two of those goals coming in front of the home fans at Harrier Stadium (his away goals came against RivalSport and Rangers). Stefanidis began 2019-20 by converting a penalty in the Harriers' opening day match against RivalSport; Banks City would lose the game, however, 3-1. Category:Player pages Category:Banks City F.C. players Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:People from Greece